


丞昊 | 恋爱军师有点傻

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 丞昊, 皇權富貴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	丞昊 | 恋爱军师有点傻

*给人建议却不懂得自己感情  
*小甜饼  
*异廷出没  
*瞎写ooc

 

「哥，你就...」范丞丞看着这个还未成年的小朋友给自家小队长当恋爱军师，都不知道要说朱正廷傻还是怎麽的，听一个未成年小朋友的话靠谱吗？

 

范丞丞时常在想，黄明昊这个人真的很神奇，明明也没做什麽，只是喊一声「丞丞」就能让自己心动不已。

 

自己究竟是什麽时候喜欢上的呢？那就得从刚搬进宿舍的时候说起。  
今年大一的范丞丞考到了外县市的学校，在外找房子的时候刚好找到了这裡。房东朱先生和朱太太常常在外工作，家裡只有儿子和他们亲戚家的一个小孩。儿子叫朱正廷，另一个孩子叫黄明昊，但他说喜欢人家叫他Justin。

朱正廷和黄明昊两人的感情很好，这是范丞丞第一天入住就有的感受，要不是他俩是亲戚，估计会被误认成是一对小情侣吧。  
黄明昊比自己小两岁，外表挺可爱的，可脑袋却比想像中还精，让范丞丞真实觉得自己好像有点傻。

 

时间过得很快，两个月过去范丞丞和他们也亲近了不少，其实更可以说是已经活像兄弟一般。  
在范丞丞意识到自己喜欢黄明昊大概也过了一个月，黄明昊不会叫自己哥哥，总是丞丞丞丞的叫，原本觉得没什麽，但不知从哪一刻起，一声丞丞就能撩拨了自己的心弦。

平时范丞丞下课后，会去超商打工，朱正廷因为大了自己四岁，所以早就出社会工作，不过几乎是正常上下班，反而范丞丞常常半夜才回家。  
每天回家，桌上总是有准备好的宵夜等着自己，那是黄明昊做的，身为高中生是家裡最早回家的人，所以也当起负责家裡晚餐的人。别看他年纪小，做的菜还挺好吃的，知道范丞丞回家一定肚子饿，所以就会准备宵夜，虽然也只是他和朱正廷晚餐没吃完的东西，可还是让范丞丞有些感动。

 

又过了一个月，范丞丞难得今天没班提早回家，久违的和朱正廷以及黄明昊一起吃晚餐，他到家时，饭菜香已经从裡头飘出，走进一看，发现两人已经坐好等着自己。  
拉开椅子坐下，发现都是自己爱吃的菜，也不知道是不是特意为自己准备的，但是心裡还是很开心。

「丞丞你多吃点啊，老是在外面吃都瘦了。」朱正廷一直以来都很照顾范丞丞，甚至把他当自己弟弟一样，让范丞丞觉得自己一点也不像房客。  
「没事，Justin都有帮我准备宵夜呢。」说完之后马上扒了两口饭。  
「准备宵夜？这我还真不知道，小崽子你行啊。」朱正廷转头看着黄明昊，就看见这小孩耳朵有点红。  
「我想说晚餐还有剩，而且丞丞他回来也该饿了所以就...欸，是说你和那个叫王子异的如何了？说来听听。」黄明昊的机灵真的不是盖的，总是能在关键时候转移话题，而朱正廷也不知道是傻还是怎麽，就让话题偏了。  
「那个人如何啊？」范丞丞当然也没顾着吃饭，还是很认真的参与话题。  
「我觉得他挺好的...而且...很体贴人...」朱正廷越说越不好意思，整个耳根子都红了。  
「哇，那这种人倒追的一定很多。」范丞丞也不知道是少根筋还是故意，就脱口而出这句话。  
「哥，我跟你说，既然这样我们就要把握优势...」范丞丞听着黄明昊给朱正廷的各种招式，像是恋爱军师一样分析这分析那，感觉好像经验很丰富似的，明明还只是个高中生，而朱正廷也听得一愣一愣的，好像真的要用那些方法。

 

「丞丞啊，你之前都怎麽告白啊？」思考到一半突然被打断，抬起头才发现朱正廷在问自己。  
「我...没跟人表白过...」范丞丞搔了搔头，好像看见黄明昊的身子从紧绷到放鬆。  
「那你有喜欢的人吗？」没想到朱正廷还继续问，黄明昊拉着朱正廷的手臂，身子又僵了一下。  
「有。」范丞丞说完又不自觉地看向黄明昊，发现那孩子似乎有些失落，明明自己喜欢的是他啊，怎麽回事。  
「你不考虑告白吗？」朱正廷又问。  
「时机到了就会告白的。」范丞丞笑了一下，接着站起身将碗筷放入水槽「我吃饱了，先上楼了。」

告白吗...这倒是还没想过呢。

 

「哇，今天饭菜也太丰盛了吧？」又到了放假日，范丞丞很早就回到家，一进门就闻见扑鼻而来的饭菜香，走进饭厅就看到一桌佳餚，内心也不禁为黄明昊的厨艺再加个几分。  
「正廷哥今天要带男朋友回来，所以我煮了多了点。」黄明昊站在瓦斯炉前顾着汤，一边回答范丞丞「我就说那个子异哥哥肯定也喜欢正廷哥，果然没多久真的在一起了，你说我厉害不？」  
「行行行，你行。」嘴上这麽说，可范丞丞心裡却想，你怎麽就没发现我喜欢你了呢？

 

范丞丞隔壁坐着黄明昊，对面坐着朱正廷和王子异，然而他们觉得这个朱正廷大概是假的。  
说好的暴力仙子呢？这个温柔的为男朋友夹菜，又笑得一脸腼腆，有时还会害羞的人是谁？  
范丞丞和黄明昊互看一眼，一个表示自家哥哥有了男朋友就变了；另一个则是给予同情的眼神。

 

四个人吃饭的时候聊天还挺愉快的，王子异是个很健谈很有想法的人，看似有点酷，可看向朱正廷的眼神的眼裡却都是甜蜜。

聊天聊到一半，王子异看着对面两个小孩有说有笑，突然间问了一句「你们也和我们一样是这种关係吗？」这句话的这种关係当然是指两人是不是情侣，只是第一时间范丞丞和黄明昊突然愣住，谁也没反驳。  
然而就当朱正廷准备替他们解释说范丞丞只是房客，并没有什麽的时候，范丞丞却在桌底下拉起黄明昊的手接着举到桌面上，黄明昊被他的举动吓到，想挣脱的同时也红了脸。  
「现在不是，未来我会努力让它变成是的。」范丞丞对着对面的两人说，黄明昊的耳朵早就红到不行，刚想着要说句话，就被朱正廷打断「不用为了，你们现在马上就能让这个成为事实啦。」

 

朱正廷这个热恋期的傢伙果然有了爱人就不要弟弟们，说要去王子异家过夜就美滋滋的勾着人家的手走了，留下两个小孩看家。

好不容易收拾完东西，范丞丞先去洗澡，然后就回到自己房间。躺在床上想着刚刚在餐桌上的举动，又想到朱正廷说的那句话以及黄明昊红通通的脸和耳朵，嘴角不禁的就露出微笑。  
然而正当范丞丞沉浸在这兴奋中时，房门被敲响，他知道是黄明昊，所以就直接叫他进来，只是大概隔了快30秒还没有反应，本来想起来给他开门，结果门就打开来了。

 

黄明昊轻轻的把门关上，然后就靠在门上不说话，低着头玩着自己的手指。范丞丞看他站着不说话，就喊了他过来，结果一把把人拉到自己怀裡，坐在自己腿上，把黄明昊吓了一跳。

「范丞丞你你你...干嘛...」黄明昊的双手找不到地方放，尴尬的在自己腿上搓了搓，突然被喜欢的人圈在怀中实在不知道该怎麽办。  
范丞丞一手抱着黄明昊的腰，一手拉着他的手，头轻轻靠在黄明昊背上说「你这麽会给正廷哥出意见追男朋友，还说早知道子异哥喜欢他，那你怎麽就没发觉我喜欢你呢？」

 

其实范丞丞在这几个月也偷偷的对黄明昊示好好几次，也会默默的对他很好，只是对方好像一直没发觉。  
像是有意无意的肢体碰触，手指轻轻相碰的时候就像有电流穿过的那样子；买东西回来时，黄明昊那份总是比较特别一点；黄明昊生日的时候，他买了一个手环送他，而自己手上也有一个同款式不同色的，他以为黄明昊都有察觉，但小孩的表现都让他感到失望。

 

「我...不是没察觉...是不确定...」其实黄明昊心裡清楚，尤其看到范丞丞手上有和自己一样的情侣手环之后，他就觉得范丞丞可能和自己一样。可是在上次朱正廷问范丞丞有没有喜欢的人时，那人也并没有藉此说出来，所以反倒让自己退缩，怀疑。  
「那...你现在确定了，但我还不确定，可以给我回答吗？」不用问也知道的答案，范丞丞却刻意又问了一次，想从黄明昊口中听到回到。

怀裡的人突然动了动，范丞丞把头移开，一抬头就看过黄明昊红扑扑的脸，接着就被以迅雷不及掩耳的速度在嘴唇上盖了章。范丞丞笑了，嘴角上扬的弧度，露出牙齿的程度，都一一透露了这个人现在的情绪。  
抱着人把头埋在黄明昊颈窝裡蹭啊蹭，惹得身上人搔痒得不得了。他的黄明昊怎麽这麽可爱呢？范丞丞想。


End file.
